Why lie to yourself?
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Yuno always hated the world because it all revolved around lies and she really hates lies, she can sense when somebody is lying but could it be possible that she found somebody that is different and that is always honest rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT INFORMATION: **

**OK SO I AM NEW AT THIS SO BEAR WITH ME FOR NOW **

**I WOULD LIKE TO KIND OF GET YOU SET UP FOR THIS FANFIC SO THERE ISNT ANY CONFUSION**

**FIRST OF ALL THE CHARACTER THIS STORY IS BASED ON IS A CHARACTER ME AND MY FRIEND CREATED BY COMBINING SOME YANDERES WE FOUND INTERESTING FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES**

**THE CHRACATERS WE COMBINED INTO ONE ARE:**

**SHU OUMA - GUILTY CROWN (ONLY IN EPISODE 15)**

**KURUMI TOKISAKI – DATE A LIVE**

**NAGI-DEADMAN WONDERLAND (EPISODE 11 AND 12 ONLY)**

**SHIRO – DEADMAN WONDERLAND**

**MANA OUMA – GUILTY CROWN**

**LUCY – ELFEN LIED**

**YUNO GASAI – MIRAI NIKKI**

**OUR CREATED CHARACTER (WHICH WE NAMED YUNO SHIROSAKI) SHARES THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERISTICS SUCH AS:**

**CONTROL OVER VOIDS – SHU**

**CRISTALIZED AND DISSOLVE PEOPLE – MANA**

**CONTROL OVER BLOOD ( MINE STYLE) – NAGI**

**CONTROL OVER BLOOD (CUT STYLE) – SHIRO**

**PISTOLS THAT CONTROL TIME AND A CLOCK EYE- KURUMI**

**VECTORS- LUCY**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND ALSO SHARED NAME – YUNO**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS AND ENJOY**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuno was walking alone in the streets as usual while all the rest of the people carried on with their everyday life. "_The world…" _She started to think to herself. "_is too dishonest…"_ Down to her left people are going on strike for reasons she doesn't care about _"no one acts true…no one believes in truth…" _In the news on the television placed on the window of a convenient store a guy has committed a murder

"Hey cutie." Says a guy standing by the alley, but Yuno decided to ignore him and kept on walking.

"Hey I am talking to you!" The man says a little irritated and grabs her by the arm so as to prevent her from escaping.

"You have a cute body." The guy trails his hands over Yunos body. "I think I might enjoy playing with you." The man whispers in her ear seductively.

Yuno smiles and makes her way into the alley. "Ok. Lets have some fun."

"Whoa seriously!" The guy says in excitement. "This must be my lucky day."

Yuno makes it far enough into the alley where nobody can see from the outside and turns to the man. "First off I need a favor from you."

"Sure, What?" the guy pins Yuno to the wall while moving his hand throughout her body

"I need you to stop lying to yourself."

"What?"

"You're pathetic; you think this life makes you happy? You are so wrong. I mean look at you, taking advantage of every girl that comes near you just because you think it will satisfy you, but deep inside, you didn't want this; You wanted a better life and now all you have is this crappy one. You are an idiot."

"What did you just say bitch?!" The guy lifted his arm and threw a fist at Yuno but it stopped. "W-what the hell?!"

"I hate liars… do you know why?" The man was silent. "liars are dishonest, dishonesty creates conflict, and conflict can just as simply turn to war and I really hate war…" A dark energy emanates from Yuno and the man starts to get scared.

"W-w-w-what the hell are you?! What do you want from me?!" The man asks horrified of what might happen to him.

"I am your worst nightmare…" A shape that strangely seems to look like an arm slowly appears around the man's fist "As for what I want with you… I want to dispose of you…So I can cleanse this world of your lies." the slightly visible arm completely tears the guys arm off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guy screams in pain until another slightly visible arm grabs his head and cleanly rips it from the rest of his body. As the lifeless body falls to the ground, the arms disappear and Yuno casually walks out of the dark alley like nothing ever happened.

**AUTHORS NOTE: AAAAANNNNNNND DONE OK SO FIRST OF ALL FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE PROBABLY GOING TO SAY IT YES THE "SLIGHTLY INVISIBLE ARMS" ARE VECTORS FROM THE CHARACTER LUCY FROM ELFEN LIED IF YOU HAVENT WHATCHED IT YOU SHOULD, BUT JUST INCASE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT VECTORS ARE THEY ARE WITHOUT HAVING TO GO THROUGH AN ENTIRE ANIME JUST TO FIGURE IT OUT THEY ARE BASICALLY JUST ARMS THAT ARE NOT VISIBLE TO THE NAKE EYE AND THEY HOLD TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF STRENGTH LIKE HOW YUNO RIPPED THAT GUYS HEAD OFF LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. ANYWAYS HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT I WILL PROBABLY KEEP WRITING MORE EVEN IF MANY PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT JUST BECAUSE I FREAKING CAN BUT YOUR ARE FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU LIKE. AND I WILL BE POSTING MY NEXT CHAPTER SOON IF I AM NOT TOO BUSY**


	3. Chapter 3

After Yuno dealt with the man that tried to rape her, she simply walked past a school. She stood there for a while paying attention to all the other teenage kids talking, laughing, fooling around, and arguing about stupid things. After a few minutes had passed she started walking away. Soon after Yuno starts to walk away 2 guys show up.

"Dude look at the babe." One guy says.

"Yeah man, we should get with that." The other guy says.

Soon enough they started to follow Yuno, and a kid was following them with a very mad expression. Yuno comes to a stop and the two guys approach her while the other kid hides to see what they are up to which by his theory can't be anything good.

"Can I help you?" Yuno says to the guys that had been following her.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to come have fun with us." One guy says.

"No thanks." She says and starts to walk away.

"Oh come on cutie we won't bite… Well maybe just a little." The guys friend was the one to talk this time. "You can either come with us voluntarily or we will make you." The guy pulls out a pocket knife and holds it to Yunos throat.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE ALREADY SAID NO!" The boy comes out from behind the wall he was hiding at and steps between Yuno and the 2 guys.

Yuno starts to sense something different inside of him_ "wait…w-w-what is this feeling…it's… different… could it be possible?…. No it can't be…. Can it?" _Yuno thought to herself

"Out of our way pipsqueak or we might as well cut into you." The guy holding the knife said while his friend cracked his knuckles.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! THIS GIRL DOESNT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO JUST LEAVE, NOW!" The boy yelled.

_"I-I-It is true….this boy…he is truly…honest…."_ Yuno thinks to herself while moving her hand over to feel her chest "_M-M-My chest hurts…could this be that….that I have already fallen in love?... how can that be possible?...i haven't felt real love in years….i almost forgot what it felt like…"_

"Suit yourself kid" The guy says while raising his arm to cut the kid standing in front of him

Yuno quickly pulls out two pistols "_aleph" s_he shoots the kid and he disappears then she shoots herself and disappears as well leaving the two guys wondering what in the world just happened.

Both Yuno and the boy appear on the side of a hill beside a blooming cherry blossom "_w-why didn't I kill those guys?…it would have been simple but…why couldn't I do it?…was it…was it because of him?..." S_he looks over to the kid who seems confused and feels over her chest again "_my chest still hurts…" _

"W-w-what just happened? Where am I?" The boy starts to wonder an then looks over to Yuno "Oh hey are you ok." He looks down and sees one pistols on her lap and the other in her hand and the boy ducks and covers. "AHHHH DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE!"

"OH ummmmm d-don't worry these pistols can't hurt anything unless I make them."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story"

"Ooooooook then" The boy looks around still confused "How did I get here?"

"Oh simple I just shot you with these and teleported you." Yuno gasps and puts a hand over her mouth "D_amnit…I forgot I can't lie"_

"You're lying that is impossible."

"I am not lying. I can't lie. In fact I will prove it right now." Yuno points the gun to her head.

"W-w-what are you doing"

She slightly presses the trigger.

"STOP!"

_"Aleph"_ she shoots and disappears

"Huh? Where did she go?" Yuno taps on the back of his shoulder and the boy jumps. "WHAAA?!" He jumps slightly and turns to a bright smiling Yuno "WHOA! THAT IS AWSOME."

"Thank you." Yuno bows.

"So you saved me back there?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Oh I almost forgot, my name is Shizuke, Shizuke Taigo. What's yours?"

Yuno smiles. "Yuno, Yuno Shirosaki."

In the distance the school bell rings. "Shit I have to get to class see ya later Yuno."

"W-wait."

"I don't have time I am going to be late!"

"But I can teleport you remember." She says while waving her pistol around.

"Oh, right, thanks."

Yuno points the gun at him. "See you later shizuke?"

"Yeah right here in this exact spot, got it?"

Yuno nods "got it, oh what time though?"

"3:00"

"k, see you" "_aleph"_ and with that she shoots Shizuke and he teleports to his class.

"….Now what can I do?" Yuno says to herself while laying down on the grass in the shade of the cherry blossom tree. "I guess I will just wait…I got nothing better to do" She yawns. "I am sleepy…I guess I will just take a nap right here." and almost instantly she falls asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO JUST TO CATCH SOME OF YOU UP "ALEPH" IS AN ABILITY USED BY THE CHARACTER KURUMI FROM DATE A LIVE IT LITERALLY JUST TELEPORTS THE PERSON OR OBJECT IT THAT GETS HIT BY THE BULLET (WATCH DATE A LIVE TO KNOW MORE) AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE MOST LIKELY WONDERING ABOUT THAT WHOLE THING ABOUT YUNO NOT BEING ABLE TO LIE JUST BE PATIENT IT WILL PROBABLY BE REVEALED IN A LATER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CAHPTER AS SOON AS I CAN**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuno awoke lazily from her slumber to the sight of Shizuke.

"Well good morning." Shizuke said. "Sorry I didn't wake you up I just couldn't do it you looked so cute like one of those little puppy dogs."

"Uh…Thank you." Yuno smiles with a faint blush in her cheeks "How long have I been sleeping for?"

"I don't know I got here not too long ago like I promised and I found you sleeping."

"Oh, ok then"

"Anyways want to go walk around the city for a bit."

"Sure."

They headed off to the city passing store by store while asking each other question to get to know each other better. At the end of the day Shizuke had to go home. After Shizuke left a man approached Yuno.

"Seems like you found a new guy." The guy said. Yuno turned at him angrily and made a cut on her left hand and shot a whip of blood. The guy cut his left hand as well but instead of attacking he pulled up a shield out of his blood to protect himself from Yunos attack. "Now, now that is no way of treating your ex my dear." he says with an evil smile on his face.

"You bastard get away from me!" Yuno growled

"I will, soon, after I lend you some advice."

"What could you possibly have to say-"

"It's about the boy you love." The guy cut her off.

"…What about him."

"Well first of all look at you, I mean seriously the monster you have become after dating me is not something he would want to even see, much less date."

"H-he doesn't have to know."

"But he will find out. You can't hide it forever, especially since you can't lie."

"…"

"You are going to keep killing because that's what you do, and sooner or later the truth will be revealed."

"Why are you even telling me this."

"He might not want you but I do." The guy pulls out his hand. "I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"…No."

"You will regret it forever if you don't do this."

"And I will regret it even more if I do. You broke my heart, you were the one that turned me into a killer, YOU were the one that made me miserable, to not be able to trust anyone."

"I have changed."

"…Your lying."

"Wow your lie detecting techniques have improved."

"I had to enhanced them so I wouldn't have to go through that pain again." Yuno turns to leave. " Just leave me alone and never speak to me again, I can't stand seeing you, because every time I do... I remember all the horrible things you did to me."

"Then why don't you kill me, if that's how you truly feel. If you are that angry then you must want me dead."

"I don't want to kill, no matter how hard I try I try to convince myself that I want you dead but I cant. the best I can do is avoid seeing you and move on to another person." Yuno point the gun to her head. "Goodbye." _"aleph" _ she shoots and disappears.

"hmph, you never learn Yuno… You need me... You always needed me." The guy said before disappearing in the same way Yuno did.

Yuno stands on the same hill she was at before leaving to the city and looked at the school Shizuke went to. "Hmmmm… I wonder what classes he takes?"

AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO GUYS HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT ONE I HAD I LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE DECIDING HOW TO BEGIN THIS OUT OF THREE OPTINS BUT FINALLY CAME TO THIS CONCLUSION LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT IF AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuke went through his normal daily routine. After he got to school he talked to his friends for a little while like he does every day. After the bell rang for classes to start all the students sat on their respective seats and waited for the teacher to start class.

"Aright guys I have an announcement to make. We have a new classmate." After the teacher announced this, people started whispering to each other making guesses on what type of person was joining their class. "Come on now don't be shy. Present yourself to the class for us" out of the entrance of the room the new student reveals herself.

"H-hi my n-name is Yuno, Yuno Shirosaki." After she introduced herself most of the guys started to whisper to themselves on how "_hot she was_" and how they "_wanted to get with that". _

"W-wait. You?" Says Shizuke from his seat not believing that the girl he just met the other day will be studying at the same school as his.

Yuno smiles at him. "Oh. Hi Shizuke. Glad we can be classmates now." As if almost instantly everyone turned to Shizuke most of the guys giving him a death stare for beating them to it and the girls had a slight smirk on them as if they knew something was going on between them.

The day went on like any other school day for Shizuke. After the bell for lunch rang Shizuke and Yuno went towards a bench and sat on it.

"So how did you know what school I went to?" Shizuke asked.

Yuno gave a slight giggle "You act like I don't remember where I saw you the first time."

"Oh, right, stupid question then I guess" Shizuke said while scratching the back of his head feeling embarrassed. "Wait weren't you already at a school before you enrolled here?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"I just don't really care for school, it's too simple."

"Too simple?"

"Yep all the math is like childs play, who doesn't already know how to read and get information from a passage, how hard is it really to memorize dates for history, and science its basically like math, childs play."

"Then why come to this school?"

"hmmmmmm… I just wanted to see you."

"What? Why?"

"Well becau-"

"Hey Yuno!" a random guy cut Yuno off before she finished.

"Yes?"

"I uh was wondering if you would like to um uh go out with me sometime?" the boy said nervously

"I am sorry but I am going to have to decline" "_pitiful his confidence is terrible and yet he acts like he can do it without a problem just to get a date with me. Although it is one of the least annoying lies that people tell."_

"Ha ha see I told you that she would say no." Some other guy said while mocking the boy that asked her out. "Now watch how it is really done." The boy confidently walks up to Yuno.

_"Oh no I hate these" _Yuno thought to herself.

"Hey girl I was wondering if you, me, tonight at my place."

"no."

"Wait what?"

"I said no."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Why is it because your boyfriend there won't let you?" he said while gesturing to Shizuke

Yuno gets up and confronts the guy. "First of all he isn't my boyfriend. Second he has a much better chance of going out with me than you ever will. Third of all I don't date guys who go out with a girl just because she is 'cute' and then ends up telling her that he will 'never leave her' and ends up betraying her with some slut they can find wondering the streets ready to fulfill their damn 'horny needs'. Guys like you are the ones that really lack the balls of a 'real man'" at this comment the guy went silent while many people went "_oooohhh" _or "_damn"_ or _"YOU GOT BURNED BITCH!"_ or just plain laughing. "S_eriously these kinds of liars are the worst."_ Yuno thinks to herself again.

After the guy leaves Yuno sat back down on the bench next to Shizuke.

"Wow that was uh, something." Shizuke said

"People need to be taught a lesson once in a while."

"Yeah I guess. Anyways what were you going to say."

"Oh, right, I was going to say that I-" And just like that Yuno gets cut off again by the sound of the bell ringing signaling everyone to get to class and unfortunately for Yuno, Shizuke didn't have the same class as hers instead their classes were all the way at the opposite sides of the school which saddened Yuno but she was able to manage.

At the end of the day Yuno walked with Shizuke to his house while sharing things that happened in their classes with laughs here and there. After they reached Shizukes place they said goodbye and Yuno was left with no other choice but to go _"home"_ wherever it may be. She wandered around aimlessly by herself until two guys approached her.

"Hey cutie good to see you again." One said.

"We never actually had our fun." The other said

Yuno gave an evil smile which the two guys confused for a pleased smile "I guess I could have some fun." She walked into a dark alley with the two guys following her, both with a pleased smile on their face unaware of what was about to happen to them.

**AUTHORS NOTE: AAAAAAANNNNNNNND DONE. HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ONE I THREW YOU IN SOME HUMOROUS SCENES THERE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY GORE FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE WAITING FOR THAT AND IF YOU DO ENJOY GORE KEEP READING BECAUSE AT SOME POINT I WILL BE ADDING A CHAPTER WHERE A MASSACRE WILL HAPPEN. ANYWAYS LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANY SUGESTIONS AT ALL FEEL FREE TO SHARE. I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN **


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuke went through a slightly different routine than usual. He got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and went to eat but while he was eating he watched the news for the first time in a while because his mother never bothered about the news and usually skipped it but today it was different. "In breaking news a horrifying event has happened. 2 teenagers were found dead in a dark alley. One of them was missing his whole head and pieces of what we think look like brain tissues were found splattered against the wall. The other kid seemed to be completely ripped in half vertically. Police still don't know who or what could have done such a thing but for the time being citizens should keep away from dark alleys until the criminal is captured." The 2 guys in the news were not shown because it was too graphic. Shizuke seemed to get worried as he realized something and started running straight to school without bothering to say goodbye to his mom or even finishing his breakfast.

Yuno was waiting for Shizuke until he came running towards the entrance. "Good morning Shizuke." Yuno notices that Shizuke looked really worried "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But. are _you_ ok?" Shizuke said in between pants

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because the news just announced a killer that killed two teenagers in a dark alley and I realized that there is one right next to my house."

"Oh yeah, I remember passing it. But I am fine don't worry"

"Ok, just be careful"

"I'll be fine. You should worry more about yourself."

"Ok." The bell rings signaling that school has started. "We should get going."

"Mmmhmm."

And so they walk to their respective classes. After the bell ringed for lunch they sat at the same exact spot.

"So that dance is coming up huh I guess you must be getting invitations from every guys at this school." Shizuke said trying to come up with a topic for a conversation. He didn't particularly liked dances but something about Yuno made him want to go.

"Yeah I had…" Yuno started to think how many guys had actually asked her "Sixty-seven and still counting." At this Shizuke did a spit take with the carton of milk he was drinking.

"What?! I was only saying that metaphorically I didn't know that many guys asked you out already!" he said while still coughing after nearly chocking on his drink.

Yuno gave a laugh "Yeah but I rejected them."

"Why?"

"I want the right guy to ask me out."

"And who could that be."

Yuno looks at him with a slight smile. "Maybe the one who I am looking at right now."

At this Shizuke started to get nervous and blushed deeply "oh-uh-uh, th-th-thank you I guess, and I guess... w-w-would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course." Yuno says while giggling at his nervousness

"Ok great see you there then?"

Yuno giggled again "yep" and with that the bell rang signaling them to get back to class.

After school had ended Yuno was walking Shizuke back to his home. "S-so why did wait for me to ask you to the dance?"

"Well I always sort of liked you after you stood up for me back there."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Wait is that the reason you enrolled to my school? Because you liked me?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Wow then does that mean that I can ask you out and you will say yes?"

"Are you saying that you want to go out with me?" Yuno says with a smile.

"Ummm sort of yeah."

"Then yes I will gladly go out with you."

"Really?! Thank you."

"No thank you for finally asking me out."

"No problem I guess. Anyways my house is here. Meet you in front of the school for the dance?"

"Yep, see ya." and with that Yuno teleports with her powers

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET SERIOUS. AS YOU SHOULD RECALL YUNO IS A YANDERE AND HAVING HER GOING OUT WITH SHIZUKE WILL BRING A LOT MORE FUTURE CONFLICT. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS UP TO THIS POINT PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN READ IT AND ANSWER THEM. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yuno stood outside of the school waiting for Shizuke to arrive. Yuno was wearing just a standard red dress. Not too "party," nor "sexy," nor "fancy." just a pretty red dress.

"Hey." Yuno turns to see Shizuke in a tuxedo. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to get a tux because I didn't own one." He said while blushing nervously since this is the first time he ever had a girlfriend and the first time he ever took anyone to the dance.

Yuno gave a slight giggle. "You look very handsome in that tux."

"T-thank you. You look really pretty in that dress."

"Thank you." Yuno says while taking a bow.

"S-so, shall we go?"

"Sure." Yuno and Shizuke start walking towards the school where the dance is being held. Yuno sees that Shizuke is really nervous and so she gets up real close to him and grabs his hand. Shizuke nearly jumped at Yunos action due to him being so nervous. "You know, you don't have to be so nervous around your girlfriend, Shi-zu-ke."

"Sorry its just my first time, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Don't worry, just be yourself. But, Promise me something..."

"What?"

"Don't ever lie to me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Yuno stays quiet to make sure he isn't lying and decides that he is telling the truth. "Ok, then let us go in."

"Yeah." They walk through the doors and someone notices

"NO WAY!" almost instantly, everyone turns to the entrance to see why the guy was freaking out about. Their jaws immediately fell open as they saw Yuno and Shizuke holding hands.

"Uhhhhhh... Why is everyone staring at us?" Shizuke whispers to Yuno.

Yuno giggles at the question. "Maybe is because everyone is surprised to see you as my boyfriend."

"Oh"

"Don't let it bother you. Come on lets go get some drinks."

"O-ok" and so they walk over to the drinks and a girl suddenly approaches Yuno.

"Hey, Yuno, right?"

"Yes, that's me" Yuno says with a suspicious look on her face.

"Can I ask you how he got to go out with you?"

"Well he isn't like other guys." Yuno looks over to Shizuke who is currently talking to a guy who seems very impressed by the situation. "He's special."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Hey want to see something cool?"

Yuno felt that the girl was lying about being friendly to her but she still decided to go along until she finds out what she wants "Sure." She turns to Shizuke "Hey Shizuke?"

Shizuke turns around "Yeah?"

"I am going with this girl somewhere; would you be ok without me for a little while?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Yuno turns and gives a nod to the girl and starts to follow her to their destination. They walk into a room and the girl closes the door behind her.

"Ok so here is the deal" she says while two other girls come out from shadows in the corners of the room. "You either leave our school or we will have to teach you a lesson."

"Hmmmph, I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You weren't trying to be friendly with me you were just tricking me so you can plan something against me. Also why do you want me to leave the school?"

"Because ever since you came here all the attention we deserve went straight to you. My boyfriend even broke up with me just to ask you out." A different girl said.

"That's not my problem it's your fault for choosing an idiot of a boyfriend."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!"

"Calm down Jessica." The first of the three girl said.

"But she just insulted my boyfriend Lisa!"

"I know but we need to stay calm we can make her pay for it soon."

Yuno immediately starts to laugh

"Why is she laughing Lisa?" The last girl said.

"I don't know Anna." Lisa said

"I am laughing because of how stupid you are thinking you can make me 'pay'."

"Well I guess we can make your boyfriend pay for you."

Yuno got angry in an instant. "YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING HIM!"

"Oh look girls I think we hit a nerve." The three girls started to laugh. "Now you either leave this school or we might as well steal your boyfriend from you."

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM I WIL-"

"You will what, huh?"

"I will kill you." At this the girls started laughing again and went to walk out the door.

"Come on girls let's find that cutie Shizuke." The girl turns the nob of the door and opened it but it closed back instantly. "The hell?" she starts to open the door but it won't budge. "What is going on here?"

"I told you not to do anything with him didn't I? I warned you, and now I am going to make sure you regret it."

The girls start feeling the dark and ominous energy that emanates from Yunos body and start to panic.

"You people are pathetic thinking that you can make an attempt to threaten me, you have no idea what have been through in life, and now you will experience a fraction of it."

"G-G-GET AWAY FROM US!" Lisa yells "W-W-WE ARE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Lisa and the other girls start to cry for their life.

"It's too late, now I have to get rid of you, once-and-for-all." Yuno makes Jessica's arm turn to crystal and just as fast as it turned it bursts spattering chunks of blood, bones, and tissue that was incased.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jessica cries in pain before Yuno ends up controlling her blood that is now spilling on the ground and makes it stab her straight through the eye. She finally rips out the head from the rest of her body and releases the control of Jessica's blood making her head fall before moving to her next target. While the Lisa and Anna stare in horror Yuno moves over to Anna who is now sitting in fear. She kneels down while having a ball made out of blood float in her hand. She sends the ball into Anna entering her mouth. After a few seconds the ball detonates in her leg making it explode into pieces

"AHHHHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs and Yuno send another ball to enter her mouth and this time detonates it right in her head making blood and pieces of brain tissue splatter the wall just like the one in the crime scene. After the lifeless body hits the ground she turn to her last victim.

"Y-y-y-y-you!? Y-y-you are the one w-w-w-who killed those b-b-b-boys from are sc-sc-school?!" Lisa asked through chocking tears of fear

"They deserved it..." Yuno starts walking slowly towards Lisa. "Just-like-you-do."

Lisa starts trying to crawl away from Yuno. "NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

Yuno uses her vectors to lift her up in the air.

"NO! PLEAS DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"

"Sorry but like I said, you deserve it." She uses her vector to rip out both of her arms and bot of her legs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screams for the last time before Yuno uses both her vectors to slowly crush her skull until it collapses making her eyes pop out of their sockets. After Yuno had killed her last victim she looks down and sees that she was covered in blood.

"Awwwww, I got blood on my dress "Yuno says before taking out her pistol "Let's fix this." '_Zayin' _she shoots her dress and the blood stains disappear completely. "Hmmm… I never actually thought I would have to reverse time after killing someone… oh well, I just hope I don't get asked about any of this. Now I have to find my Shizuke he is probably still waiting for me by the drinks." Yuno walks out of the door and goes over to the drinks which Shizuke was waiting at.

"Oh hey Yuno I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah sorry we sort of had a long discussion."

"What did you talk about?"

"Not now Shizuke, there is a slow song playing, come on lets dance!"

"Oh, Uhhhh ok. Whoa!" Shizuke got dragged to the dance floor by a very energetic Yuno who seemed to really want to dance.

"Yuno today has to be one of the best days ever." Yuno said while slow dancing with Shizuke

"Yeah it was really fun."

"Mmmhmmm."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE THAT ONE AND I ALSO WANT TO CLARIFY SOMETHING. I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU WILL EVENTUALLY CATCH ON AND COMPLAIN THAT ZAYIN IS NOT THE ABILITY TO REVERSE TIME ACCORDING TO DATE A LIVE AND I WANT TO SAY THAT I ALREADY KNOW THAT I CHOSE ZAYIN AS REVERSE ON PURPOSE BECAUSE I LIKE HAVING THAT ONE AS REVERS INSTEAD OF DALET ANYWAYS HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ANYTHING AND ASK QUESTIONS. I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	8. Chapter 8

The dance was a wonderful time for Yuno. She got to spend the time with the guy that she dreamed of being with for the past few weeks. Yuno nestled her head on the crook Shizukes' neck wishing that the day would never. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a guy had yelled interrupting Yunos thoughts. Everyone immediately rushed towards the sound of the yelling to see what had happened. As soon as everyone got to the door that the guy was standing in front of, they couldn't believe what they saw. Blood covered almost every inch of the room. There were fragments of what seemed to be brain tissue on the walls. Two eyes were in front of a body that seemed to have a completely crushed skull. After they had witnessed and a few people had thrown up after witnessing something so horrible they called the police, but Yuno was afraid to get questioned and get caught so she ran over to Shizuke took his hand and used her gun to shoot herself _aleph. _She shot herself and teleported to the place Yuno found the safest, back at the hill in front of the cherry blossom where she first met Shizuke. After they got Shizuke had ended up throwing up.

_Damn it what do I do. I was so caught up with having fun with Shizuke I didn't think to hide the bodies or even hide the room. I just hope he doesn't ask questions I feel he will hate me if tell him everything now._ "Ummm, Shizuke? Are you ok?" Yuno asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, I'm not used to seeing such things as that" He said while wiping a little bit of vomit off his mouth. "Are you ok? I feel like you should be horrified by the events."

"No, not really. I'm sort of used to it."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I see people dead every day, mostly like this as well." _Shizuke please stop asking questions._

"How are you even able to see people dead in this fashion every day."

"W-w-well, that's because, because, because-"please_ don't make me say it._

"Because of what? Yuno come on tell me. You can trust me."

_No, no, no, no, please don't do this to me_

"Yuno, please tell me." Yuno finally broke, dropped down to her knees and started crying.

"I'm sorry" *sniff* "I'm so, so sorry."

"Yuno, what's wrong?"

"I-i-I was the one to-"

"Well I haven't seen you cry in such a long time cutie." Yuno got caught off by the familiar voice that seemed to come from her ex. "Seriously dude I never thought you could pressure her far."

"Ummm, who are you?" Shizuke asked.

"Me? Well I am her ex-boyfriend." He says while pointing over to Yuno. "The name's Adam, Shi-zu-ke."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Well that is easy I sort of encountered Yuno after you left. The day that you two met for the first time."

"Why are you here?"

"What you think I'd miss Yuno crying for the first time in 5 years? That girl is hard as a rock I am surprised you managed to break her."

"Why are you being so rude to her!? First you kindly introduce yourself and now you start making fun of my girlfriend!" Shizuke started to get angry.

"Oh, I thought you two were still friends. I didn't realize you started dating. Thanks a lot Yuno for not telling me."

"You bitch stop messing with her! Can't you see she is hurt?"

"I know, because you were the one to hurt her."

"W-what?" Shizuke immediately went from anger to guilt.

"Yuno has a disability. She, can't, lie. Every day she is afraid of showing her true colors to you. She may not be able to lie but she is able to avoid using different truths or making sound sarcastic so you can fall for it, because deep inside that cute shell of hers lays a monster."

"What did you just say?"

"Jeez you need me to go slow for you?"

"No, stop." Yuno finally spoke.

"She-"

"Please don't say it."

"is-"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"A monster."

"YOU BITCH I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL YUNO A MONSTER!" Shizuke immediately ran towards Adam.

"NO SHIZUKE IT'S A TRAP!"

Shizuke threw a fist right at Adam, but he quickly grabbed his arm, punched him in the stomach, and kneed him in the jaw. After Shizukes' back hit the ground Adam quickly turned him over to his stomach, kneeled over him, and tilted his head to the side while putting a knife made out of his blood from a small cut on his finger.

"So Yuno are you going to tell your boyfriend here what you really are."

"You bastard get away from him!" Yuno yelled

"Nope, not until you reveal your true colors."

"Yuno what is he talking about." Shizuke said.

"Please stop this! If I say it he will hate me!"

"That is sort of the point here Yuno."

"Seriously what is he talking about? And why would I hate you!? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well looks like I have to spell it out for you."

"STOOOOP!"

"You see your girlfriend there, is a murderer."

"What? No, that can't be true. You're lying."

"Not at all, right Yuno?"

"Please don't do this." Yuno breaks down again crying.

"Wow, you look so much cuter when you cry."

"I-i-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Yuno whimpers.

"Yuno, You can't possibly make me believe that you are a murderer."

"Seriously dude how have you not accepted it yet. She killed a guy by tearing his head from his body. She killed two guys at the alley near your house, one of them she killed by popping his head. Best of all the girls that confronted her she killed at that dance inside that same room where no one could hear because the music was too loud. Right before she asked you to dance."

"H-how do you know this?"

"Because I was there, I can turn myself into a shadow and follow people without them being aware of my presence. It's one of the only skills I learned without Yuno's help. Well then I think I had overstayed my welcome. I will see you later." Adam disappears into thin air as a shadow. In the same spot that she was Yuno is still crying.

"S-s-shizuke, please forgive me." She makes her way towards Shizuke.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, Shizuke, I-I love you."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU PLEASE GET AWAY YOU, YOU MONSTER." At this Yuno felt like she had died one hundred times. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Shizuke starts running away leaving Yuno by herself.

"Sh-sh-shizuke." Yuno begins to cry again. She cried for hours until she had finally gone to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

After Yuno woke up the next morning she felt calm, but then she remembered what happened the next day and started to cry again. "_Why…why does this have to happen to me…"_ Yuno thought to herself

"_**You don't need him…you only need me… we only need each other…"**_A voice had told her and she didn't know where it came from

"W-w-who said that? Where are you? C-c-come out"

"_**Hehe…Silly Yuno…Its me…the other you…the one that has you kill people…"**_

" _W-what do you want with me? Leave me alone."_

"_**But I can help you…"**_

"_H-how?"_

"_**Easy….all you have to do is kill everyone…"**_

"…_.No I-I can't…"_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_I have to change f-for Shizuke."_

"_**You can't change…not while I am here….and he left you … he isn't coming back…humans dwell too much in the past to accept the present."**_

"…_."_

"_**Come on you know you want to"**_

"…_No."_

"_**Blood, blood, murder, kill, kill, blood, blood, murder, kill, kill,"**_

"_No… no… I cant.."_

"_**Blood, blood, murder, kill, kill, blood, blood, murder, kill, kill,"**_

"_But… is it really all I am good for?… is that all I have left?…. is it all I can do?…"_

"_**Blood, blood, murder, kill, kill, blood, blood, murder, kill, kill," **_

"Humans are pathetic creatures… they must be eliminated." Yuno starts making her way towards the city.

"Hey there young lady would you like a-" The salesman was cut off by Yuno stabbing him in the throat with the blood that came out of a cut that she must have made before getting to the city. After she stabbed him people immediately freaked out and started running away. Yuno kept killing anyone that she could, from decapitation to exploding their body parts. Soon the police arrived and they didn't hesitate to open fire on her. Unfortunately Yuno was so determined to kill every human being that she enhanced her powers and so he activated a "time field" and as soon as the bullets made contact they stopped in mid-air. After she had stopped the bullets the chests of the police started to glow, she lifted her arm and she extracted the void out of three of them to create a minigun. The minigun looked like a standard one that shoots bullets except that it shot spheres that exploded on whatever I made contact with. Yuno started to unload her newly created minigun at all but the people she extracted the void from since she didn't want to lose her newly created weapon. After she had killed every person on her sight she used her vectors to destroy the minigun and caused the unconscious bodies of the people she took it from disintegrate.

Shizuke:

Shizuke was laying in bed thinking of all the good times he had with his first girlfriend. Soon he started thinking of everything that happened on the previous day and he got angry and threw his pillow across the room. He heard a knock on his door.

"Honey? What's wrong? You have been depressed and angry since yesterday night. What happened?" Her mother asked.

"Go away mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, well if you change your mind let me know." She heard her mother walk away. "HOLY SHIT!" her mother yelled out rushed to Shizukes room and knocked really hard on it "SHIZUKE! WE GOTTA GO NOW! HURRY AND GET YOUR THINGS, WE ARE LEAVING THE CITY!"

Shizuke was confused at what could have caused her mother to act like this, so he thought that it was something bad that she had seen on the news so he his TV on and changed to the news channel. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw buildings destroyed, some were even on fire, blood was splattered everywhere and at the center of it all he saw Yuno. It seemed as she herself was causing the entire apocalypse. Shizuke ran out of his room and through the front door over to the city.

"SHIZUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET BACK HERE!?"

Shizuke kept running and running until he reached the city where Yuno was at. He saw that not only did the police force was devastated and so the military had to take action to stop her. In front of him were a lot of cops who blocked the path so that no one could enter and get hurt, but he didn't care he had to see Yuno, He had to talk to her. He ran past the guards "HEY KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM HER!" the guard yelled out, he wanted to stop Shizuke but it was too late he had already gotten too close to her and if he went after him to save him he would end up getting killed as well.

"YUNOOOOOO! STOOOOOOP!" Sizuke yelled.

"Shizuke?" Yuno came to her senses and saw Shizuke running up to her and she felt so happy. She even ignored all the bullets that flew at her and stopped in mid-air because of her time field. As Shizuke ran Yuno didn't realize it until it was too late. Shizuke got in the cross-fire of the military that was shooting at her. "SHIZUKE!" Yuno ran over to his dead body. "please don't leave me now… not like this…please… SHIZUKE!" Yuno yelled at the top of her lungs and with it an immense power emanated from her. Soon building started to crumble, vehicles started exploding, and people either disintegrated or exploded. This went on for hours until she finally ran out of energy and fell unconscious with the entire city around her completely destroyed with no one left alive but her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: MURDERRRRRRRR! SO HOPED YOU LIKED THAT ONE. LEAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE IN THE COMEENTS AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Yuno had destroyed the entire city and fell unconscious Adam had come over to where she was laying. He escaped the city after he felt the energy of Yunos' rampage, knowing full well where it was leading to, and witnessing the entire city crumble before his eyes with a smirk plainly visible on his face as the destruction went on from start to finish, now he was standing in the place it all happened at, with his target right in front of him.

"Hmph… I told you…you can't hide forever." Adam was stood atop of Yuno with an evil smirk. "Now…" He bent down to caress Yuno's unconscious body taking in the nice smooth sensation in his fingers and licking his lips seductively.

"HEY! NO P.D.A WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Adam turned to the sound of a female yelling at him.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl. She seemed to look a little bit like Yuno only that she seemed a bit taller; her eyes were red (including the clock eye that she suspiciously had in common with Yuno) , And her hair was red as well.

"Me? Well I am the lovable big sister of the cute little girl over there." She said while pointing towards Yuno.

"She never told me she had a sister."

"What are you her boyfriend?"

"…y-yeah."

"No you're not, liar"

"What?"

"Where do you think Yuno got the ability to detect lies, it's a trait. All of her family has it."

"Hmph… so I guess that also means, _you _can't lie."

"Actually no… I _can_ lie."

"Wait what?!"

"It's a birth defect that skips a generation, unfortunately for her it skipped me and she inherited it."

"So what's your name?"

"Hmmmm… who knows, it could be so many things, but before I get into that, what is _your _name?"

"Adam."

"Hmph… nice name."

"Thanks... anyways if you would excuse me I have to take Yuno somewhere safe." He goes to pick up Yuno.

"….No"

"What do you mean "no"?" Adam asked stopping his action

"First…" The girl pulls out a pistol and aims it at Adam.

"Whoa, The hell are you doing?!" Adam asks while raising his arms in the air.

"Just catching up… _Yud_" She shoots her pistol, but shoots Yuno instead of Adam.

"Th-The hell did you do?!" Adam asks confused

At this point information was flooding the girls mind. "Do you know what the time ability Yud does?"

"N-never heard of it." Adam said nervous of what she has done.

"Well… whatever object gets hit by it… I get to look into the past of the object…in this case I know everything that happened in Yuno's life from the very day she was born… and you were there." Adam started getting angry that another obstacle was keeping him from being with Yuno. "You don't think I am going to let you take her after everything you have done to her, do you?"

"Yes, because if you don't…. I will kill you." She starts to laugh maniacally.

"You really think you can kill me."

"Yeah." Adam pulls out his pistol, _Aleph_ he shoots himself then appears right behind her but gets elbowed in the stomach. He coughs some blood and falls to the ground, but immediately gets up and uses the blood on the ground to slash at her only to be kicked in the face and sent flying across the street.

"You know it is easy to predict your moves after, learning about your past."

"W-what are you talking about?…"

"heheheh… right before you told me your name I had a time clone freeze you, after that I had another look into your past while staying in the same spot myself to avoid suspicion, and I know all of your tricks."

"What about this one?" Adam disappears in the shadows and wraps the girl around, and rips her head out only to realize that it was a clone.

"Silly you, I saw that trick in Yuno's past… no matter how hard you contained that information with that little seal from your dark power." She said appearing right behind him and before ripping his arm off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Adam screams in pain "W-who, are, you?"

The girl stepped closer and closer to Adam and looked him dead in the eye only for her to say "I am simply Yuno's sister." The girl then reached into Adam and ripped out his heart and crushed it in his face before his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Hours had passed since this happened and Yuno finally awoke to the sight of the same girl and Adams corpse right beside her.

"I finally found you…Hi, I'm Yui… your long lost sister…"

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT MY FRIEND TECHNOZOMBIE787 ALSO HAS A FANFICTION CALLED "SUNSHINE" IT'S A YAOI FANFIC BASED ON THE SHOW RWBY IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE SHOW GO WATCH IT ITS AWSOME, ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuno could not believe what she has just been told by the girl she just met like 2 seconds ago, _Sister?! I h-have a sister… she must be lying… but why don't I sense the lie?_

"Yuno? Are you ok?" Yui said and Yuno came back to her senses.

"U-ummmm, i-I just can't… how come i don't remember you?"

"Well, we didn't necessarily spoke at all that much"

"Do we not like each other?"

"N-no, it's not that it's just…." Yui gave a slight sigh "Do…do you remember our parents?"

"No, not really"

"That is because of what happened, 4 years ago."

"What happened?"

"…Here" Yui grabs Yunos hand and places her gun on it and points it to her head "Now use the time ability Yud and shoot, then you will know."

"Yud?"

"It's a time ability that lets you see into the past… shoot."

"O-ok…_Yud_" She shoots

_There was a house in the middle of a forest where people usually go to. There was a man with glasses reading the newspapers and a woman cooking. They seemed really nice. The woman had orange hair and the man's hair was white. Just like Yuno and Yui they had an eye of a clock that matched their hair, the man's being a white clock eye and the woman's an orange clock eye._

"_Mom, what are we having for dinner today." A slightly younger version of Yui asked the mother_

"_Yeah mom I am hungry." A younger version of Yuno had said_

"_We are having spaghetti tonight dear, and you know it takes a while so be patient" The mother had said._

"_Awwwwww, but I don't like waiting." Complained Yuno_

"_Now, now Yuno behave. It won't take much longer, and if you can wait patiently I will read you that book you love so much." The father said_

"_Ok, dad." Said Yuno cheering up a bit._

_Soon the mother finished cooking and everyone had started eating. They shared jokes and things that happened to them at work or at school or anywhere in general. They were a normal family. Later the doorbell had ranged. _

"_Dear could you get that pleas?" The mother asked the father._

"_Sure." The father stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he had a gun pointed at him._

"_Are you, Yato Shirosaki?" The man holding the gun asked. He looked to be part of a police force due to the attire he was wearing._

"_Yes, who is asking?"_

"_That is classified, we have been ordered to eliminate you and your family in account for 58 homicides in under a week."_

"_H-how do you know about that?"_

"_We had plenty of witnesses and we checked your history. Your family has many abilities that can kill people really easily. A family of monster like that should not be allowed to live."_

"_Dear, who was at the-"_

"_Asuna get back to the children and get them somewhere safe."_

"_O-ok." She rushes to her children and points her pistol at them "Ale-" before she could finish she was shot through the window by a sniper._

"_Asu-" He was caught off guard by the sight of his own wife dead on the ground with a bullet on her head. "YOU… BASTARDS!" He cut himself in order to use his blood to kill his enemies but the blood dripped normally. He then tried to use his vectors to try and kill him but he didn't feel them there. "w-what the hell is this… why can't do anything"_

"_hehehehe, you didn't think we would come unprepared did you?" the man pulled out a sphere from his back pocket. It was small and glowed blue. "This is Eutropium, we had some scientists tracked down people who had at least one of your abilities and we experimented on them until we could find a solution to nullify those abilities. You are now just a simple human" The guy then punches Yato in the head and he falls to the ground. The man stands on top of him with a gun pointing at his head. "Now you won't kill anyone anymore."_

_Yato looks over to Yui and Yuno "Run my little angels… I am sorry it had to come to this." He then got shot._

_Yuno and Yui were both sitting there shocked at what they have witnessed, but Yuno was the one to react "Dad?...mom?..." she looked at both her mothers and fathers corpse "no…No…NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!" she erupted in anger and the ground started to shake "I…WILL…KILL YOU ALLLLLL!" The guy thought it wasn't a big deal because he had Eutropium to counter her abilities, but the energy she unleashed was far too great for the object to withstand it and so it shattered _

"_What?! No!" He started to panic and to around to his men "EVERYONE RETREA-" He was caught off guard by a whole on his chest which was made by Yunos vector. The man fell and all the other guards tried to retreat only to be either cut into pieces, crystalized then disintegrated, decapitated, or completely crushed. I the end Yuno was unconscious next to a shocked Yui in the middle of a giant crater surrounded by dead bodies. Yui finally broke and began to cry. She cried and cried until she finally gained the courage to do something about what happened_

"_O-ok, I have to save Yuno from this event…but how can I make her forget?" She started to think of a way that she could keep Yuno stable by making her forget the event that had just unraveled "Wait! Didn't mom teach us some basic time manipulation?" She started to think about everything their mother had taught them "If I am correct this might work. Its simple math… right? If I combine the memory ability of Yud and the reverse ability of Zayin wouldn't that erase the memory I want to erase? I guess there is only one way to find out." She went over to her mother's corpse and picked up the gun she had died with. She then pointed it at Yuno and thought of her entire family so she could erase it from Yuno's memory "I-im s-sorry Yuno." She started to tear up. "Yud…Zayin." She shot Yuno. Before she left she made sure the Yunos memory was completely erased and so she stayed until she was sure of it but she could have Yuno see her and at the same time she needed to know if she remembered her. She came up with a plan, she took out a picture from her pocket of their family and put it in front of Yuno, then she went over to a bush and hid behind it. She kept waiting and waiting until Yuno finally woke up with a yawn._

"_Hmmm… where am i? what is this place?" Yuno seemed confused and started looking around until she found a picture on the ground. "Huh?... who are these people?... is that me?"_

_After Yui heard Yuno say that it felt like she was stabbed. She had never thought that her own sister forgetting about her was going to hurt that badly, but it was for Yuno's own good. Before Yuno could say anything else that could hurt Yui she pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Yuno "A-aleph" She shot and Yuno disappeared. After Yuno had left she broke down again and cried. This time she refused to gain the courage to stand up and just hoped that someday she would get to see her sister again._

The memory ended and Yuno was left sitting in shock, with a trail of tears as she remembered everything that happened. "Y-Y-YUI!" Yuno threw herself at her sister. Yui hugged her tightly while Yuno cried onto her shoulder.

"It's ok Yuno… I-I am here for you." Yui said with her own tears falling from her eyes as well. They stayed there in an embrace crying on each other's shoulder finally reunited again since 4 years ago.

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELL HERE YOU GUYS GO. I ALSO AM GOING TO NEED YOU TO READ THIS NOTE BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT. SO I DON'T WANT TO STAY ON THIS STORY FOREVER BECAUSE I AM GETTING MANY MORE IDEAS THAT I WANT TO TRY OUT. SOON I WILL BE POSTING TWO FANFICTIONS; THEY ARE BOTH FROM THE SHOW RWBY. THEY WILL BE CALLED "JACK RABBIT" AND "ICED COFFEE". THESE FANFICTIONS ARE GOING TO BE ABOUT SOME REALLY RARE SHIPS THAT MY FRIENDS AND I CREATED, HOWEVER I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHICH TWO CHARACTERS RALATE WITH THE SHIPS I AM LEAVING IT UP TO YOU TO FIGURE IT OUT AND IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE FANFICS ARE POSTED. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I just wanted to let the few people that actually read this fanfic that I will be ending it for now. I will continue making more chapters if I get enough support from more people to continue it. I am really grateful to the few of you that actually enjoyed it and thank you for your support and if you want me to make more chapters to this fanfic just tell your friends and spread the word. Hope you have enjoyed it so far and if youre lucky I might make more but for now this is the end of the story leave any comments you like and thank you for reading.**


End file.
